


Promiscuous Boy

by kansaskissedlips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Minor Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Omega Sam Winchester, Season/Series 06, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaskissedlips/pseuds/kansaskissedlips
Summary: Soulless!Sam - an omega - delights in casual sex; Dean - an alpha - isn't havin' it.Based on a Tumblr prompt; about two years old: If you're still doing prompts (sorry for sending this if you're not!), could you maybe do something with soulless!Sam being an omega and delighting in having lots of casual sex, and alpha!Dean (who has loved Sam for years but never said anything) struggling with being jealous, please?





	Promiscuous Boy

Dean’s fist is already clenched when Sam comes in the door, his nose wrinkling up. “Seriously?” he hisses. “ _Again_?”

Sam can’t help the way his face warms. Honestly, even soulless, he hasn’t had a lot of sex. But lately? He can’t get enough. Can’t get enough of being taken by anyone, against anything. And he knows it’s ‘cause he’s near his heat. “Well,  _sorry_ ,” he snaps sarcastically. “Didn’t realize you were the boning police.”

“You reek!” Dean growls. “Like…like  _strangers_.”

Sam crosses his arms over his chest. “So what? Just because the old me was too afraid to go get laid, and would instead suffer through horrible, horrible heats, doesn’t mean the new me has to. And besides, you have sex all the time.”

“Not how you’ve been having it! And besides, someone could - Jesus, someone could knock you up, Sam!”

Sam’s eyes flash angrily. “I’m on birth control! And I don’t have unsafe sex with anyone! Stop trying to make me feel guilty for enjoying what I’m biologically made to do, man.”

“What, be someone’s fuck toy?”

Sam’s mouth goes dry, and his face heats again. “Wow,” he says, and there’s a pinch of upset in his tone. “I can’t even believe you.”

“I just - fuck’s sake, Sam. I don’t want someone to take advantage of you. You’ve been through a lot. You don’t have a soul, for God’s sake.”

“I can take care of myself!”

“Then why do you have bite marks all over your neck?” Dean finally snaps. “You’re telling me that you gave someone permission to put you in such a vulnerable position, Sam?”

“I – G-God. You’re acting like you’re jealous.” Sam swallows hard.

Dean’s right in front of him now, jaw clenched. “I am. Because I know that I’d take better care of you; that I’d make you feel better. That I wouldn’t bite you for shits and giggles, wouldn’t abuse your body.” He reaches out, laying his fingers across Sam’s cheek.

Sam jumps a little, but settles into the touch. “What are you saying?” He’s nearly shaking.

“I’m saying…you’re mine. I don’t want you to…be with other people, man. I don’t like it. We’re - whether we agree with it or not, I think we’re soulmates, Sam. Whether that’s romantic or whatever…it doesn’t matter.” Dean pulls him forward, pressing nose into his neck, breathing deeply. “Your heat’s gonna start in two minutes. I’ll go get you some water.”

Sam clings to him, though, doesn’t let go. “Would you be…? If I wanted you to be mine, to be my alpha…would you?” His body’s aching for it now. “Because I’ve wanted you for a long time, Dean - since before I was soulless. I’ve fantasized about you being inside me for years; about you biting me, completing me.”

Dean groans, his fingers gripping Sam’s body tighter. “Sammy…you don’t know what you’re saying.”

Sam cries out when the first wave of contractions suddenly hits him, slick soaking through his jeans and underwear. “I do,” he promises, trying to keep his knees from buckling. “I want you. And if you want me…I’ll stop sleeping around.”

“Sam - you’re wet. I can’t control –”

“Please. It’s okay…I want it. Fuck me.”

Dean lets out a helpless moan, crushing his lips to Sam’s. “Please don’t regret this. I don’t wanna mate with you, and then have you regret it…”

“I - I won’t. Just - oh, God. Please do something soon –” Sam’s shaking hard now, his knees knocking together. “I’m gonna –”

“Okay, okay. Shh. I got you.”


End file.
